


scorched lips and broken glass

by mxalele



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jeremy centric, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Pining, Probably ooc, Sad, Sad Michael, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, boyf riends — Freeform, but - Freeform, idk - Freeform, michael with anxiety, might do a part two, no comfort, requited if you squint, sorta - Freeform, the squip being an asshole, with a happier ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxalele/pseuds/mxalele
Summary: The moment is agony for Michael Mell.--Michael confesses his feelings. The SQUIP doesn't respond well. Jeremy is caught in the middle.





	scorched lips and broken glass

  
The moment is agony for Michael Mell. He is vaguely aware of the silence that follows his words, of the way Jeremy is looking at him, and in that moment he wishes that he hadn't said anything at all. Wishes he could just disappear into the floor and never see Jeremy again. He's never been more embarrassed.

Jeremy just stares at Michael, the words seeming to hang in the air.

"I like you, Jeremy. As more than a friend."

Jeremy looks at Michael, who is looking at the floor and slouching down, as though he's trying to hide. He wants, more than anything, to tell Michael that it's okay, to tell him that he feels the same, but just as the words are about to come out of his mouth, he hears the voice in his head telling him otherwise.

The Squip materializes, standing next to Michael and crossing it's arms, looking at the two of them expectantly. He then turns, offering Jeremy a condescending smile.

"Oh, _come_   _on!_  You know that's not true." The Squip snarls, and though Jeremy can see him standing a few feet way, it's voice is right next to his ear. He blinks, and the Squip continues.

"He's only saying this out of pity, Jeremy! Everything about you makes him want to die! How can you not see it? Look at him!" The Squip points at Michael, who looks up at Jeremy, right on cue. Michael, who is staring at him, almost afraid.

"Sure, he may seem like he cares about you, but that's just because he doesn't know what you're really like! When he finds out about your insecurities, he'll leave you."

And then, Jeremy makes a decision. He isn't going to get hurt this time, isn't going to let his walls down because he knows the Squip is right.

Everything about him is just terrible.

"Michael, what the fuck?"

Michael shatters. Takes in a sharp breath, flinching back ever so slightly. "W-What? I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Jeremy interrupts, and every word tastes acidic, scratching and burning his throat as they leave his mouth. The Squip tells him what to say, silently promises that if he just does this, he won't get hurt. If he just does this, he won't hurt Michael. "I'm not like you. I'm not _gay!_ " A cruel laugh is ripped from his throat. "You freak."

Jeremy doesn't realized until he's finished speaking that his eyes are closed. He opens them, and realizes that he had expected Michael to leave. Or, to tell Jeremy to get out. To lash out at him, to yell and scream. Jeremy wishes he would do that, wishes he would do _something,_  but he just stands there. He's trembling, ever so slightly, and he looks like he's on the verge of tears. The two just stand there for a moment, holding eye contact, until a tiny shock causes Jeremy's fingers to twitch. He remembers what he has to do.

He turns and walks to the door. Michael quickly moves in front of him, holding his arms out.

"Jeremy..?" He says softly, voice starting to crack. "Don't do this." Their eyes meet again, and Jeremy sees it. He sees love, real love, in Michael's eyes. His heart aches, and in that moment, he wants to stay. To apologize, and stay. He opens his mouth, but he can't make the words come out. The Squip stands behind Michael now, looking displeased.

"Come on. No turning back now." Another light shock makes his hand tremble, and he almost shudders. Jeremy's glassy-eyed gaze focuses on Michael.

"Get out of my way, _loser_." He spits out, and the words seem to scorch his lips as they leave his mouth. His heart sinks as Michael blinks, a stray tear falling from the corner of his eye, and then steps aside. Jeremy opens the door and steps out, not even bothering to close it behind him as he leaves. His heart feels like it's been ripped from his chest, and he closes his eyes once again.

The Squip watches as Michael turns, dejected, and sits down on the floor, crumpling himself up as though he's hiding. It smiles wickedly.

"Good job, Jeremy."

**Author's Note:**

> every comment will be read, i love them! constructive criticism would be awesome. xx
> 
> inspired by this tumblr post:::: https://ask2players.tumblr.com/post/162167735817


End file.
